


Day 7 - Creator's Choice

by MaxRev



Series: Kaidan Alenko Appreciation 2017 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bah humbugging, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Kaidan gets into the spirit of the holidays and tries to get John involved.





	Day 7 - Creator's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post Day 7. Oops. 
> 
> These were written/created for [Kaidan Alenko appreciation week](https://spectrekaidanalenko.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

_ The weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful and since we’ve no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow… _

Kaidan hummed the song as he continued to work on decorating the apartment for the holidays. This was their first Christmas together and Kaidan was determined to go all out. Looking towards the window where John stood gazing outside, he felt his heart swell with love for the impossible man. Living with him wasn’t easy but Kaidan wouldn’t have it any other way. Life would be boring otherwise. 

Looking at the weather outside, Kaidan saw large flakes of white falling drifting to the ground. This had been going on most of the day and now, everything was covered in a layer of white. He wouldn’t mind going out there and enjoying the view but Shepard refused to budge from the warm, cozy confines of their apartment. Maybe tomorrow then. 

Putting the last finishing touches on the Christmas tree in the corner, Kaidan walked up behind John, wrapping his arms around him and enjoying the feeling of being close. 

“Hey, you.” 

“Hey, Kaidan. Was Christmas always like this for you growing up? Everything cold and wet, covered in white? Jailed inside for an eternity?”

Chuckling at the irritation in John’s voice, he told him, “Not usually. Unless we were at the orchard. This year we got lucky.”

John snorted in response, responding sarcastically, “Lucky? That what you call it?”

Turning the other man around in his arms, Kaidan smiled up at him, “Yes, I do, Mr. Bah Humbug.”

Shaking his head, John’s lips quirked up in a half smile, “Whatever.” 

“So, I thought I’d bake some Christmas cookies. Want to help?”

The look of horror on John’s face made Kaidan laugh out loud. “Nothing too serious, John, I promise. Just hand me the things I need, I’ll do the rest.” 

“Damn, Kaidan, don’t scare me like that. You know me in the kitchen is liable to burn the place down or worse.” 

“There’s worse?” He got a  _ Commander _ look for that. “I’m kidding, John! This will be harmless, I swear.”

* * *

“Two cups of flour. Just put the measuring cup in and...wait! John, you have to level it off first.”

If looks could kill, those blue eyes would have been twin lasers and he’d be lying on the floor right now. Kaidan Alenko would be no more. 

“Stop looking at me like that. It’s not rocket science.” 

“It’s not a weapon mod, either.” 

Kaidan smiled while John grumbled, pouring the flour in the bowl with more intensity than needed. He had to bite back a laugh as the flour flew up in John’s face, causing him to sneeze -- thankfully  _ not _ into the bowl. 

With not too much more fuss, they managed to get the dough mixed, rolled out and cut. Kaidan put the first batch in the oven. Turning around, he couldn’t stop the puff of sound that slipped out when his eyes strayed to John leaning casually against the counter. His black T was covered in flour. There was even some on his jeans and a couple smudges on his face. He’d also apparently been dipping his finger into the dough while Kaidan’s back was turned. The innocent look on his face at war with the evidence. 

Leaning in close, Kaidan narrowed his eyes, “John, what did you do?” 

Innocent blue eyes opened wide. Kaidan swore if they ever had kids with those eyes, he would be toast. “Nothing! I was just contemplating the mess we made and who was going to clean it up.” 

“Are you sure?”

Dark brows furrowed down in puzzlement, “Yeah, why?”

“Maybe it’s because you have something…right…here…”

Kaidan leaned over and kissed the corner of John’s mouth, which led to more kissing, which led to Kaidan finding himself lifted and settled on top of the counter with ease, flour now all over his butt. Bowls and utensils were pushed carelessly out of the way for more room to maneuver. 

All of which led to burnt cookies. 

“See, told you letting me in the kitchen would be dangerous.” 

“Shut up, John. The hell with the cookies….”


End file.
